


Evitable

by Day1608



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Lance Sterling - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Time Travel, Walter Beckett - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day1608/pseuds/Day1608
Summary: “Agente Sterling esta es nuestra única oportunidad. Viaje 10 años en el pasado, localice y asesine a Mr. Beckett cueste lo que cueste."Lance solo tenía que apretar el gatillo y matar a Walter Becket tan pronto lo encontró, cosa que sería muy fácil, si el tan terrible villano que todos odian en el futuro no fuera en realidad, un joven dulce, entusiasta, adorable con un amor por la brillantina y los dramas coreanos...
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Evitable

Lance sabía que la misión tenía que ser exitosa, sin importar el costo, estaba cansado de vivir encerrado y escondido tratando de derrocar a un villano que se había puesto en el poder, en tan poco tiempo y sin que nadie lo viera venir. No tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos en el mundo actual, por ello cuando le dieron la misión de viajar 10 años en el pasado y asesinar a Mr. Beckett no había dudado.

Cuando llego al pasado estaba convencido de que lo más difícil era localizarlo y lo más fácil era eliminarlo, nunca estuvo preparado para que las cosas fueran al revés. Justo cuando se encontraba rumbo a investigar el paradero del futuro más grande villano de la historia, no se fijó de un joven peatón que iba pasando y justo antes de golpearlo con su auto rápidamente pisó el freno.

El peatón asustado dejo caer todo los papeles y anotaciones que tenía en las manos y Lance enfurecido por retrasarlo en su misión, bajo del auto para reclamarle el hecho no fijarse antes de cruzar la calle.

El joven murmuraba disculpas mientras recogía los papeles dispersos del suelo, Lance pudo ver que el joven tenía cabello castaño revuelo y cuando levanto la vista pudo vislumbrar sus ojos azules, este no parecía tener más de 20 años.

—¡¿Agente Sterling?! — grito el joven al momento de verlo.

—¿Te conozco? —respondió este extrañado

—Yo… bueno…este… yo lo conozco, pero no creo que me conozca—dijo el chico inseguro. —Soy Walter, Walter Beckett.

El chico trabajaba en su misma agencia, “el mundo en serio daba vueltas” pensó… antes de subir a esa máquina del tiempo le habían dicho “Agente Sterling esta es nuestra única oportunidad. Viaje 10 años en el pasado, localice y asesine a Mr. Beckett cueste lo que cueste."

“Recuerde que al momento de crear la maquina nos esforzamos por evitar las paradojas espacio-tiempo por lo que el Lance Sterling del pasado adquirirá la conciencia del Lance de este tiempo, en pocas palabras solo habrá uno de ustedes en la línea del tiempo” le había explicado uno de los científicos.

Lance solo tenía que apretar el gatillo y matar a Walter Becket tan pronto lo encontró, cosa que sería muy fácil, si el tan terrible villano que todos odian en el futuro no fuera en realidad, un joven dulce, entusiasta, adorable con un amor por la brillantina y los dramas coreanos... del que por cierto termino teniendo un enamoramiento.

La primera vez que conoció al chico en el pasado pensó que era raro, y cuando comprobó que este era de hecho el tan temido Mr. Beckett en el futuro hizo le rodeara un aura de escepticismo, el chico de este presente era tan inofensivo con estúpidas fantasías de paz y en contra de la violencia… era increíble la diferencia de personalidad, por lo que termino ejecutando varias veces las pruebas de ADN de su enemigo y todas eran positivas, entonces eso no le dejo dudas.

Fue entonces el día en que tomo un arma para matarle, el chico tenía una rutina, tampoco tenía personas que fueran cercanas y salía a altas horas de la noche, así que solo lo siguió, no contaba con que colapsara llorando justo a medio camino de su casa, tampoco con que el chico se percatará de su presencia.

—Debes pensar que soy patético—murmuro el muchacho. —¿Sabes? cuándo por mi descuido casi me atropellas, una parte de mi pensó que debería haber muerto y la otra parte era feliz de que por un breve instante por lo menos no era invisible para alguien— dijo con amargura.

—Yo… lo siento—dijo Lance, sin saber en realidad que decir o hacer a continuación.

—No lo sientas… de alguna manera siempre te he admirado, todos te aman, te toman en cuenta… y cuando veo a todos en la agencia, el simple instante pensar estar muerto me hace sentir culpable, porque quiero demostrar que también tengo ideas, que la violencia no es la solución. Y ahora que estas aquí quisiera que me ayudaras.

En ese momento Lance se encontró con uno de los problemas morales más grandes en su vida, el arma estaba cargada oculta en su chaqueta, no había civiles, pero tampoco pudo tomar el valor para tomarla y disparar. Pensó que si matar a Beckett podría cambiar la línea del tiempo entonces evitar los sucesos que lo convertirían en un villano también podrían funcionar.

Al ver a Walt…Beckett comprendió que no solo él había sido un imbécil en el pasado, sino que todas las personas lo eran en general, todos lo evitaban o ignoraban, insultaban, denigraban sus ideas, lo trataban como un estúpido, ¡Nadie se sabía siquiera su nombre!

No era de extrañarse que se convirtiera en un villano… no obstante a pesar de todo, siempre se esforzaba en sonreír o ignorar las cosas positivas y eso lo intrigo. No sabía que era lo que lo había poseído pero una parte de él quería conocer a Walter, en su mente la mejor escusa esa que tenía que corregir el comportamiento de las personas para salvar el futuro.

Empezó con cosas pequeñas como saludarlo en el trabajo, hacer cortas platicas con él, escuchando sus ideas… y en cierto modo le sorprendió lo abierto que era el joven respecto a determinadas áreas de su vida, con el paso de los días aprendió cosas simples como:

Su edad actual es de 22 años, no 20 como dedujo al inicio

Le gustaban los dramas coreanos:

Lo descubrió cuando entro al pequeño cuarto rezagado al que Walter llamaba laboratorio, el pequeño científico se encontraba llorando viendo un programa en su celular mientras esperaba el resultado de unas pruebas.

Tenía una paloma como apoyo emocional (¿Es en serio?) y le encantaba los animales de peluche y la brillantina.

Eso era fácil de deducir por la naturaleza de sus proyectos y experimentos, con respecto a la paloma “Lovey” prefiere no entrar en detalles de cómo la conoció.

Usaba calcetines de distinto color y tiene nulas habilidades sociales.

Muchos en la agencia tendían a mirar a Lance raro cada vez este se dirigía al laboratorio de Walter, no obstante, ese fue un factor muy importante para que pronto las personas en la agencia por lo menos tomaran en cuenta las opiniones del chico, en opinión de Lance las cosas iban mejorando.

Le encantaba pasar sus ratos libres en un cómodo sofá viendo alguno de los dramas coreanos de Walter, aunque tenga que leer los subtítulos, disfrutaba sacarlo de su laboratorio para ir a comer, o sus divagaciones científicas.

Le encantaba la sonrisa que le daba el castaño cada que lo veía, o como se le iluminaban los ojos cada que Lance ponía interés en uno de sus dispositivos, simplemente se sentía tan… Feliz

” Oye lance, que te parece si salimos hoy en la noche a cenar”

“Estoy creando uno de mis mejores trabajos hasta ahora, lo llamo ocultamiento biodinámica”

“Feliz cumpleaños Lance, te traje un regalo”

“Oh… he encontrado este nuevo drama que estoy seguro te va a encantar”

Hasta que llego el día de la tragedia, no recuerda específicamente como había llegado a esta posición, se suponía que era una misión sencilla… solo tenía que infiltrarse y encontrar el dispositivo.

No esperaba que fuera una trampa.

No esperaba que Killian secuestrara a Walter para llegar a él.

—Oh Sterling, muy amable de tu parte en llegar, admito que ya nos estábamos impacientando.

—¿Nos? ¿Acaso estas alucinando porque solo nos veo a ambos? —Lance añadió con sorna.

—Para nada… permíteme iluminarte— las luces adquirieron un tono más brillante e iluminaron toda la sala mostrando a Walter inmovilizado en una silla— tu…amigo también nos acompaña, aunque no creo que este muy feliz. —añadió Killian con malicia.

—¿Cómo?

—No te impresiones Sterling, estuve día y noche investigándote, investigando a tus allegados; te daré el crédito por esconderte bien, la única persona con la que te reunías fuera de la agencia era este chico… Walter.

—Déjalo en ir Killian, él no te he hecho nada —gruño Lance

—Oh claro que lo dejaré ir… pero dudo que se quiera ir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A caso no le has dicho Agente? — dijo Killian y tanto Lance como Walter lo miraban con confusión. —Oh que ironía. —una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro— La razón por la que has estado solo la mayor parte de tu vida Walter, es por culpa de Sterling y la agencia para la que trabajas. No te hubieran dado el trabajo sino se hubieran sentido culpables en primer lugar por la muerte de tu madre

Acto seguido una pantalla se ilumino mostrando a Wendy Beckett tratando de sacar a los civiles de un edificio que se estaba derrumbando a causa de una pelea que se desarrollaba adentro… había fuego y escombros por todas partes, Ella estaba tratando de mantener a todos a salvo cuando un explosivo callo a sus pies.

—Recuerdas esa misión Sterling… tú estabas ahí, junto con toda esa agencia con sus artefactos, con sus bombas, tratando de aprender a un supuesto criminal… ¡Sin importarles las demás personas!¡SIN IMPORTARLES LAS VIDAS INVOLUCHADAS! ¡POR QUE ESA BOMBA PERTENECIA A TU AGENCIA!

Lance no dijo nada, tenía un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos solo estaban dirigidos a Walter…

Walter que tenía la mirada perdida, derrotada.

Walter con el rastro de lágrimas fluyendo sin control.

—¿No vas decir nada Sterling? —hablo Killian de nuevo con la mirada perdida.

—Walter… Yo, ¡perdóname! No sabía lo que hacía, apenas estaba iniciando en el campo, las cosas se salieron de control…yo era inexperto y…—su oración se vio interrumpida por Killian.

—¿Qué harás Walter, uh? ¿Regresaras con Sterling? ¿con esa agencia? Ellos no te valoran, nunca lo han hecho ¿Podrías demostrarles lo equivocados que están? Solo tienes que unirte a mí —dijo con saña, liberando a Walter de sus ataduras.

Walter parpadeo y dirigió su mirada hacia Lance…. Se sentía traicionado, triste con rabia en el interior, se levantó de la silla, tenía las piernas temblorosas y se giró para mirar a Killian con una nueva luz.


	2. El monologo de un chico desconsiderado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué se sentía entonces tan incorrecto tomar la mano de Killian cuando se la extendió? ¡Tenía toda la motivación!
> 
> Hace un año se había resignado a que no importaba cuanto se esforzara por encajar...

Walter no había notado cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.  
Su cuerpo solo actuó como si de un piloto automático se tratara.  
Killian le había dicho la verdad, él le quito la venda de los ojos, Lance le tenía lastima, todos en la agencia se habían burlado de él.  
Todo este tiempo trabajando para esa agencia que solo traía destrucción y desgracia a las personas, generando más violencia y conflictos de los que solían solucionar.  
Quizá Killian no era el malo aquí, quizá él siempre estuvo trabajando para el lado equivocado, y ahora tenía que corregirlo, Killian podía ser la respuesta, pero…  
¿Por qué se sentía entonces tan incorrecto tomar la mano de Killian cuando se la extendió? ¡Tenía toda la motivación!

Flashback -------

Walter de 10 años

“Ohh el pobre chico, ¿Qué va a pasar con él? Wendy falleció y era su único pariente vivo”  
“Qué lástima, el chico tiene tanto potencial, no siento que el sistema de acogida sea lo ideal.”  
“Esperemos que todo mejore por él, Wendy era lo único que tenía”  
Walter podía escuchar las voces de todos y cada uno de ellos, no quería escucharlos, no era justo… Las personas actuaban como si el no pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, como si fuera un niño estúpido que no comprendía la gravedad del asunto, él sabía que estaba solo, sabía que no le quedaba nadie, y que su futuro era incierto.  
Entro al sistema de acogida, y se sintió tan solo.  
No encajaba, nadie se esforzaba por escucharlo, todos decían que era raro y los niños de ahí eran iguales que los de la escuela, le decían que parecía más una chica por el simple hecho de que le gustara la brillantina, usar calcetas de distinto color y los gatos, que era un fenómeno.  
Las personas que se dedicaban a “cuidarlos” siempre le decían que era él el que no trataba de encajar, que debería dejar de sentirse superior por saber cosas que los otros chicos no.  
Él no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie, simplemente se emocionaba hablando que perdía el hilo del asunto, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo y guardo silencio. 

Walter de 11 años

Él había decidido que se esforzaría, por estudiar y terminar la escuela secundaria para entrar a MIT, obtendría una beca, le habían dicho que podía saltarse unos grados y con algunas investigaciones esperaba que fuera suficiente para que lo tomen en cuenta.  
Hace un año se había resignado a que no importaba cuanto se esforzara por encajar, no podría, en cierto punto él tenía la culpa por usar palabras demasiado complicadas para otros niños, tendía a ser demasiado desconsiderado, así que empezó a disculparse.  
Después de todo las personas no eran malas, solo tenían gustos y opiniones diferentes a la suya, debería esforzarse en mostrarles interés, en lugar de ser maleducado.

Walter de 15 años  
¡¡Lo había logrado!! Había entrado a MIT.  
Por primera vez se sitio feliz, por fin haría podría hacer realidad el sueño de ayudar a las personas, por fin haría el mundo un lugar mejor…  
Lástima que la ilusión había sido efímera  
El tampoco sentía que encajara, pero esta vez se sintió más solo que nunca, no entendía por qué…  
¿Por qué no podía sonreír?  
¿Por qué si está cumpliendo sus sueños le cuesta levantarse en las mañanas?  
¿Qué era esta opresión constante en su pecho?  
¿Por qué no se sentía bien?  
No importaba todo lo que hiciera, nada calmaba esas sensaciones, no hasta que conocía a Lovey… Ella estaba lastimada de un ala cuando la encontró, ella lo necesitaba así que la ayudo, y aun cuando se curó nunca lo dejo.  
Y se sintió reconfortante, tener alguien que te espere, alguien que te escuche cuando divagaba, ella no lo juzgaba cuando lo veía experimentar con brillantina y se colocaba en su hombro para ver dramas coreados. Él volvió a sonreír.

Entonces Walter no entendía. Él nunca encajo con los demás… tendían a usarlo y decir que sus ideas eran absurdas.  
Killian le había extendido la mano, y Walter… podía verlo con una nueva luz ¡Killian le quito la venda de los ojos! ¡Le mostró la verdad!  
Entonces…  
¿Por qué no podía tomar su mano?  
Pensó que la opresión constante en su pecho había desaparecido hace tiempo junto con todas las emociones negativas  
Pero no…  
Todas esas sensaciones habían regresado más fuertes que nunca, solo debía tomar su mano y él se alejaría de las personas que le hicieron daño.  
Sin embargo, él ya no quería más contacto humano, no quería más lastima.  
No quería tomar la mano de alguien que también lo traicionaría, entonces tomo la mejor decisión…  
El corrió  
Nada lo detuvo, ni la voz de Lace gritando su nombre, ni el estruendo que prosiguió después de este.


	3. El destino está escrito en piedra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Cuando una bala acaba con la vida de una persona… ¿A quién culpas? ¿A la persona que creo el arma? o ¿a la persona que tiro del gatillo?

No quería culpar a Lance, pero una parte de él estaba llena de rabia… tenía que demostrarles a todos que no era ya un niño estúpido al cual podían manipular, o usar como cualquier cosa, les iba a demostrar quién era, después de todo era una de las personas más inteligentes, tenía a Lovey y eso era lo que importaba.

¿Quién necesitaba a Lance?

Solo necesitaba un plan, él podía desaparecer si se lo proponía… no por nada había creado el ocultamiento biodinámico, solo tenía que crear una fórmula para revertir los efectos y listo.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que le lance tratara de buscarlo para expiar su culpa y no quería eso, tenía suficiente con el sabor amargo, no quería sentirse así.   
Es entonces que tuvo una idea, si realmente no quería sentirse así… ¿por qué no creaba algo para remediarlo? Necesitaba algo que inhiba esos sentimientos autodestructivos, si creaba una sustancia capaz de inhibir sus sentimientos, podrá pensar mejor.

¡Exacto! ¡Esa era la respuesta a todos sus problemas!

Una carcajada histérica y rota salió de su garganta.

Su mamá estaba equivocada, el mundo nunca pudo ver nada maravilloso en él, simplemente ya no había nada.

Se encontraba en Isla mujeres una isla mexicana en el mar Caribe, nadie lo iba a buscar ahí, fue cuidadoso en cubrir sus huellas, actualmente un sinfín de fórmulas y datos se encontraban esparcidos.

Había hecho investigaciones, tenía que buscar la manera de reprimir cada una de las partes que integran el sistema límbico aquella zona del cerebro que dirige nuestras emociones y nuestras sensaciones más primitivas, sin tener que afectar otras funciones cerebrales. Llego a la conclusión de que debía bloquear su amígdala cerebral esa que guarda nuestras emociones irracionales como la tristeza, el miedo y la ira profunda.  
Lovey se posaba en su hombro y tendía a picotera de vez en cuando su cabeza o frotarse, como si le quisiera transmitir consuelo.  
No recuerda exactamente cuántos días pasaron, y no es como si importara mucho, después de tanto tiempo al fin había terminado la formula, la tomo entre con sus manos temblorosas, mirando el color ámbar fijamente.

………………………………………………..

Por otro lado, Lance se estaba volviendo loco, Walter llevaba varios días desaparecido (por no decir semanas), sin dar indicios de vida, como si la tierra misma se lo hubiera tragado, para su mala suerte paso una semana confinado en cama a causa de Killian, el idiota le había disparado.

Ahora estaba buscando a Walter, aun su costado palpitando y ardiendo constantemente… tenía que arreglar las cosa, sin embargo, una parte de él estaba aterrorizado, ¿Y si no podía hacer nada para cambiar el futuro?

Se preguntó así mismo si llegado el momento podría empuñar un arma, disparar y acabar con la vida de la única persona que se interesó en él por quién es y no por su fama como el “mejor espía”.

Si era demasiado tarde ¿Lo haría? ¿Perdería a la persona más importante de su vida ahora?

La respuesta era simple, no podía… Ya no se sentía tan fuerte.

Pero ¿podría condenar a las personas inocentes?, no quería ser el responsable de la miseria de alguien más, no cuando él tiene parte de la culpa de que Walter estuviera solo durante de varios años y tuvo que regresar al pasado para que se diera cuenta del alcance de sus acciones.

Flashback

—Al mal no le interesa si eres bueno, las personas malas no tienen un motivo valido para hacer las atrocidades, o condenar a personas inocentes.—dijo firmemente, como si fuera un mantra que tuvo que aprender.

—¿En serio? — Walter lo miro incrédulo

—Debes de combatir fuego con fuego

—Lance... si combates fuego con fuego, todos salen lastimados, no solo ellos se queman—. Expreso Walter de forma solemne.

—¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué combatamos todo con brillantina? Eso no funciona—ahora Lance era el que tenia un tinte incrédulo en su voz.

— Esa "brillantina" estimula endorfinas, y te consta que permite que nadie salga lastimado— expreso enojado.

—Ahí afuera las cosas son diferentes Walter... A veces es necesario aventar una granada, a repartir un abrazo a tu enemigo, no funciona así.

—¿Es necesario o es mas fácil? Todos tenemos razones para actuar como lo hacemos Lance... Las personas que hacen cosas malas, o toman malas decisiones, siempre tienen razones, puede resultarte absurdo pero creo que a veces un abrazo es mas efectivo que una granada y o mil palabras, no puedes fingirlo.

—Si yo me convirtiera en un villano y lastimara a muchas personas— dijo Lance lentamente —¿me justificarías? ¿Qué harías conmigo?— termino la oración y Walter le dio una sonrisa tierna.

—Si eso pasara, no podría estar contra ti, te conozco Lance... No eres de los que rompe, eres firme en tus ideales, estoy seguro que seguiría habiendo algo bueno en tí.

—¿Y si no soy rescatable?

—Si quieres que te diga que te combatiría con fuego, estas equivocado... Porque en lo que a mi respecta no me cansaré de buscar.

Fin del Flashback


End file.
